Mainframe Strikes Back!
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: The heroes of Mainframe plot for revenge against Megabyte and his viral army. Megaframe is now the ultimate battle ground for both viruses and Sprites. Who will win this epic dance of dominance? Based on the events from the ReBoot episode, Showdown


**A/N: Welcome to yet another installment of the crossover series! This time, the Mainframe rebels and Akari's Pokémon take on Megabyte and his viral army. The main Pokémon featured here will be the evolution lines of the Grass Starters from Kanto and Johto. Now of course they do have Mewtwo's Venusaur and Bulbasaur, and Akari just filled in the gaps as well as leading them with her homeland warrior, Freya.**

 **The name was from the Norse goddess of growth, abundance, and nature. The title was actually a reference to the first motion picture, "Mewtwo Strikes Back!" The Chikorita line is female, and the Bulbasaur line is male.**

 **Bulbasaur and Chikorita have always been favorites of mine, including their evolutions. They clearly define nostalgia and they hold their own in battle. Let's see how they would fair against the virus' wrath.**

 **Without further ado, let's start!**

It's been official; Mainframe has now become Megaframe, since everything has been burnt down and demolished right before their eyes. Many Binomes became homeless and there was hardly any shelter since the Principal Office has been seized by Megabyte, the Stadium is in shambles, and all the Sprites could find was a broken down, worn shaft.

Suddenly the sphere above the central building shattered, revealing a Tear. The heroes knew that Megabyte was close to escaping via a Portal to the Supercomputer. Agitated and insecure by these circumstances, Akari and her Aerodactyl, Ridley, wondered where the Guardian, Matrix, and Mouse had gone. They knew they must do something before the virus leaves the ruined System.

"We gotta do something, Ridley. Where's our Pokémon when we need 'em?" she asked.

As if on cue Mewtwo hovered to the duo and gently landed on the roof of a nearby demolished house.

"Mewtwo!" she shouted gleefully.

He spoke to her telepathically, "Akari, everything is under control. AndrAIa is with the pirates. Mew; Bayleef; your Ivysaur, Groot; and Kabutops stayed behind. The Saucy Mare will be heading toward Megabyte's forces, disabling the patrol over the Tear. Matrix, Mouse, and Frisket are with my Bulbasaur and your Chikorita awaiting the assault. Bob has gone to Hexadecimal's island, I suggest you go there with your most powerful Pokémon."

He suggested she should bring his Venusaur and her greatest Grass-type, her Meganium, Freya. Her mentor continued.

"Now Akari, there's a lot that's at stake. We must not fail. I wish if only Samus and Ray would show up, but we're stuck, and it looks like the opening isn't there. Our Pokémon are in top-notch condition, they're all ready to fight with the rebels. Dot's got her hands full, so it's up to you."

Ridley volunteered with a screech. Since Akari has poor balance, she can't ride a Zip Board. So Ridley lifted her up by her shoulders using his talons.

"Good luck." Mewtwo said. "Defeat Hexadecimal and get Bob back. We're depending on you." And with that, he took off like a comet, leaving a neon blue wake.

"Well, I guess we should fly southeast to Lost Angels. Post-haste, Ridley." The Trainer attached the two balls to her waist and Aerodactyl soared to their destination.

For a brief nanosecond, Dot looked up through a hole in the wall of the Rebel Headquarters. But she barely said a word as she saw Akari and Aerodactyl fly away. She sulked when she realized she was alone.

Meanwhile the torn ship was luring toward the perimeter of the Tear. Two Binomes in an ABC ship looked onward. Surprisingly to them, no one was on it and its weapons weren't raised as it kept getting closer.

"Commander, they're heading straight for us." one of them said.

"What? Those fools, what do they hope to accomplish?"

"Sir, they're still coming."

"Then they're committing suicide. Open the channel. I want those pirates blown out of the sky!"

The commander took no mercy and shouted, "FIRE!" Numerous missiles tore apart the crippled ship; however it kept going and little did they know there were sticks of dynamite inside the hull, which incinerated the ABCs in a manner of nanoseconds!

The blaze engulfed the entire vessel and it descended rapidly toward the Energy Sea. The flames and most of the ship dissipated instantly, except the flag post which continued to sink. AndrAIa, Gavin, his crew, and the aforementioned Pokémon watched the destruction.

The captain lamented, "By God, lass. What have I done?"

"What you always do, Captain. Turn a hopeless situation into a fighting chance." the Game Sprite reassured. "We've done our part, now it's Enzo's turn."

"Then go to him, lass. I'll rally the men, we'll be right behind ye. The Mare will not go down in vain." Capacitor continued to gaze out onto the ocean, while Mouse and Matrix did the same with a pair of binoculars just a few Sectors away.

"There's the signal." the green Sprite said.

"Couldn't miss it, sugar." Mouse replied.

Matrix nodded to the Binomes who shot out a barrage of missiles toward the Principal Office. Then he gave the signal to a second wave which knocked out a few viruses surrounding the area. With the defenses dwindling, he gave the command, "Rebels. Attack!"

The Sprites, Binomes, and miscellaneous Pokémon charged straight over the bridge, knocking out the viral military and meeting some gunfire along the way. Swords were clashing, projectiles were flying, and almost every Pokémon were using their own special attacks. By the time they nearly reached the end, Frisket and Houndoom were distracting and tearing apart a massive bazooka. Matrix, Mouse, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita took cover.

"I don't suppose Frisket and that dog are able to handle that cannon!" Mouse said over the uproar.

"They got their mouths full already. We're on our own." Matrix added.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Ready?"

"Ready."

Matrix took out Gun and faced the Binome. But just before he fired, AndrAIa beat him to it with a starfish boomerang, causing him to fall over. She arrived on a Zip Board, and the Pokémon were right with her.

"If you're through resting..."

Apparently, she cleared the way, but she was unable to stop the cannon which fired at a few Binomes. Mouse screamed as she charged into the fray. The Game Sprite suggested that it's up to them to save Phong and get rid of Megabyte, "once and for all."

At Hex's tower, Bob was held captive on a comfy sofa with his hands tied behind his back, and the spotlight was shining down on him.

"Bob, are you still here?" The two-toned virus emerged from the shadows. "I was afraid that you had left."

She began to torture him as she danced with him and offered him biscuits, but he never budged. Bob just wanted to talk to her as he noticed her fractured mask. She wasn't entirely sure if she wants to talk to him, or kill him as her eyes turned a menacing red.

Ridley halted as he saw all those Nulls crawling throughout this creepy place. The dark sky seemed to intensify the grim situation.

"Be careful, these energy suckers can gather and take on any shape. Don't use any moves that consist energy, as it'll make them stronger." Akari warned.

Her partner nodded in approval. Then a colossal hand containing Nulls of multiple colors stretched up. The pterodactyl landed his Trainer and he was ready for battle as his claws and fangs gleamed. She wasn't sure if Freya and Venusaur would be able to help since they're big, not agile, and their only decent move was Razor Leaf. Freya may have Earthquake, but it would create an impact in which Hexadecimal would detect as her turf topples.

He flew off causing the Nulls to follow. With a few flaps, he gave off his Dragon Breath. As it made contact, several Nulls fell, but the structure of the hand remained intact as more piled up. He used his fangs and claws to try to rip the hand to pieces. He was able to get some, but there were a few stowaways. He shook them off his body and charged again. More Nulls were attached and Ridley was getting his energy drained.

Akari brightened when she had an idea. She released Freya and she told her to use Giga Drain. Instead of attacking directly, she could usurp the Nulls' energy.

Ridley was losing altitude as he became more exhausted. He was heading toward the endless Null horde! Akari was startled that if they got a hold on him, she'll never get him out. Worse still is that he'll faint or possibly be killed. Luckily Mewtwo's Venusaur grabbed him using his strong vines and brought him to the ledge he was standing on.

Freya's body was glowing brighter and growing heavier as she absorbed more energy. The tactic was working as every Null affected began to get motionless and lose their vitality. But Freya felt that she was going to explode as her body grew more bulgier. She felt very intense cramps, as if she has eaten a hundred Thanksgiving dinners!

Akari recognized her pain and she commanded Venusaur to hand over Aerodactyl to Meganium. The vines extended toward her, and she used one of _her_ vines to convert the energy to Ridley. The Grass-type powerhouse used his onslaught of sharp leaves to take some of the Nulls down.

Warm energy like the sun's spread through Ridley's body; he was becoming more healthier. As soon as he was ready, he fought off the hand using everything he had, except his Screech, as they can't hear it. When all was said and done, the Nulls were weak and the hand collapsed. Most of them were still, or flopping around like Magikarp out of water.

"Great going, guys!" Akari cried. The others followed suit.

Inside the Principal Office, twelve of the sixteen digits to the code leading to the Supercomputer were unlocked. Megabyte was growing so impatient that he'd decided to let his minions, Herr Doctor and Bunnyfoot, threaten Phong some more, while he surveys the invasion. The old bot still kept fighting as the lethal electro-shock therapy continued.

The troops and various Pokémon stormed through the halls. And as they gazed upon the two massive doors with the virus logo on it, Matrix and AndrAIa knew what they had to do. This was undoubtedly something that Matrix must do alone. AndrAIa gave him a kiss and asked he would come back to her. He promised and he marched through.

Matrix fired Gun at the Binomes while Bulbasaur and Chikorita unleashed their Razor Leaf at them, and they gave chase. Bayleef and Groot stayed with AndrAIa who assisted the rebels' assault. But Megabyte was nowhere to be seen.

With the War Room clear, Matrix walked up to his tortured friend. "Phong? It's me, Enzo."

He slowly raised his head. "Enzo, forgive my look...standing to greet you. But...I am glad to-to see you, my son."

"I'm glad to see you too, Phong. But where's Megabyte?"

"Be...Behind you, Enzo!"

He dodged him just before he could swipe him with his retractable claws. It didn't take long for the evil virus to figure it out.

"The boy? Enzo..? Why, yes, it is. Young Enzo Matrix, home from the Games. My, how you've grown."

Matrix immediately took out Gun. That didn't startle his nemesis one bit.

"And such toys. Does your sister know you're playing with them?"

Matrix gave him a stern look as he continued to taunt him. "Where is that annoying chatter of yours? 'Megabreath' this and 'Megabarf' that. Why don't you put that gun away, boy, and try fighting like a _real_ Sprite?"

Upon his disgust, Matrix tossed Gun aside. Megabyte thought he was certain that weakling can't do a damn thing to him as he shook his head. But...

Matrix punched Megabyte clear across the room. Because of his outstanding strength, he was able to leave a dent in his abdomen. Now, Megabyte was positive he should take him more seriously.

Matrix charged to him and they crashed through a wall into the next room. With only two spaces before the code was complete, Phong held on with all his strength to delay the process further. As Matrix continued to bash Megabyte, he managed to grab and snap his arm. Then he extended his claws and almost swiped him. Apparently, he broke the agreement on "no toys", as he is a cheating bastard. He taunted him since he no longer has his sis covering him, or his Firewall. But before he could "enjoy this," AndrAIa tossed the trident from the other side, where the rebels continued to take back what was theirs. It stuck into the back wall, and the muscle man grabbed it to block the claws.

Bulbasaur intervened as he ran through the hole. He managed to tackle Megabyte's leg, but he swiped him away with minimal effort using his free hand. The Seed Pokémon shook it off and he charged again.

The Artificial Intelligent Sprite was unsuccessful freeing Phong in time as she kept bashing the thick, impenetrable bell jar with her arm spikes. As a result...

The last eight digits were shown on the large screen, completing the code to unleash the Portal to the Supercomputer! 68, 65, 89, 65, 68, 68, 65, 33, it read.

With a cry of triumph, Megabyte raised Bulbasaur and tossed him aside, then headed to the top of the spiral staircase where the Tear is floating, and is about to activate the code. But Matrix and Bulbasaur hindered him. They slowly ascended, but the villain used an iron pole and hit them both down a couple times. Fortunately, Matrix kept his balance and stabbed Megabyte, off guard, with the trident, leaving a gash in his chest.

"You are becoming an annoyance, boy!"

"Trust me, it gets worse."

"It does NOT!" Megabyte knocked off a slab of concrete coming from the ceiling toward Matrix. Bulbasaur was dazed, and the impact missed him. However, it still hit Matrix. He rode it down, and leapt just nanos before it went over the edge. This allowed the virus to get to the top.

Back at Lost Angels, Bob and Hex were having a tea party. He figured it was the perfect opportunity to keep her distracted and he could instantly leave that horrid tower. Unfortunately, her reflexes were quicker and forced the Guardian back to his perch.

He begged her to let him go so he could help the others. After all, doesn't Hex always wanted to take revenge on her brother?

"Really, Bob? Why would you want to leave? We have sooo much catching UP TO DO!"

That was when he saw the damage on her precious face. He wanted to help repair it, but she was afraid of him. However, because of his charm, she reluctantly accepted as he brought her closer. Then his right hand glowed, and shot out some energy to her face, causing her to scream in agony!

As they were nearing her lair, Akari and her comrades heard all the ruckus. A few Nulls scurried away under Hex's distress, but it was a welcoming opportunity to close in for the kill.

"This is it guys! We're going in! Time to put an end to her. Let's put an ease to her suffering quickly; we still need to help Matrix and the others. Let's go!"

In a few short nanos, though, it was all over. The tower fell silent, and Hex was actually astonished with the results as she felt it. It didn't feel irritated or broken. When she looked in her mirror, which was repaired after the Web Creature busted out, it was complete and she was able to talk normally instead of switching random masks and emotions. It was as if she was more...human.

"My mask. My face! Bob, look what you've done to me..."

"How're you feeling?"

"For the first time...Whole."

There were a couple bangs and the ground shook as Venusaur and Freya landed through the roof. Through the hole, Akari and Ridley landed. They respectively gave an uproar to her.

"Alright, Hexadecimal! It's been far too long since we had the chance to delete you!" Akari retorted. "Now, we will not fail again!"

Ridley used Dragon Breath, and the two Grass Pokémon unleashed a devastating barrage of leaves toward her. But just in the nick of time, Bob shielded her. They stopped in shock and because she didn't want to hurt him, she ordered him to "Step aside!"

The Guardian refused. "No! I won't let you harm her." There he goes with the Guardian Code, and his feelings about deletion. He would still spare someone's life, even if it was a virus's.

"Oh yeah?" Akari challenged. "And why not?! Why should we spare a life for a virus? She deserves to go! We've been dealing with her misery long enough."

"Yes, but she can be useful."

"How so? By going against Megabyte?" she responded sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea." Hex finally said. She offered Bob to go to them, while she continues to recover from the defragment. Then she'll be ready.

Akari just stood there, perplexed.

 _What in the Net did Bob do to her face? It looks...less threatening, not so crazy anymore._

But just as she was about to query Bob, he teleported in a blink of an eye!

"Great. He gave us the slip again. Where the hell did he go now?!" she wondered anxiously.

On the roof of the Principal Office, Matrix, Bulbasaur, and Megabyte resumed the fight. They were first punching the wall with each other's heads until the virus backhanded them, causing them to skitter down the spherical roof. Injured, Megabyte closed in on them and kicked them. Then again, causing their bodies to bounce hard and fall toward the broken edge.

That screech caused Aerodactyl to halt in mid-flight as he and Akari knew what was happening. "That's Bulbasaur! It sounds like he can't hold on much longer...And he's with Matrix!"

They saw the damage and she demanded Ridley to fly, fast!

Upon impact, Bulbasaur and Matrix blacked out. Megabyte's stomps were very audible as they kept slamming on the roof, looming closer and closer. Then he extended his claws from his right hand, one by one. And then-

Just before Megabyte delivered the final blow, Freya absorbed and unleashed an enormous volley of energy. However it wasn't a Solar Beam, as it left his body weak and made sparks fly. The attack was actually from the Tear above! Akari was astonished of what she did, since it's _never_ been done before and because the sun was no longer around.

Freya's body may be battered but she leapt from a ledge and stormed to the evildoer in a full rage! Apparently, the energy from the Tear had some severe effects both physically and mentally. Akari implored to stop her reckless rampage. But Chikorita let out a scream; she actually watched the whole melee, along with AndrAIa, Groot, and Bayleef.

Freya stopped in her tracks and immediately calmed down when she looked behind and saw that her precious baby was safe. They embraced after she went back to her, but the peace didn't last.

They watched as Megabyte strangled Matrix. Akari signaled Ridley, and he exhaled a powerful Dragon Breath. For a brief nano they paused, and Megabyte used his claws at Matrix which were shattered by the trident. He surprisingly looked at the wound and down he went like a ton of bricks with two thuds.

Matrix slammed his boot on Megabyte's neck and he begged for mercy with nearly a whisper. "You can't do this. Because it's against everything you stand for..."

Matrix didn't falter. "You took away my life, destroyed my home, caused nothing but pain and suffering to everyone I held dear!"

He stabbed with the trident, but it pierced the ground just inches from Megabyte's head. "Surprised? Don't be. You're not worth it."

AnadrAIa and the others walked up to him, and she laid a hand on his broad shoulder. "Mainframe will always endure. Remember this defeat, this humiliation. Remember you can never win-"

But the virus slipped and fell onto an I-beam. He slowly stood up and declared, "No, _you_ remember, boy. How I turned defeat into victory...How I left you with a dying System!"

He activated the code from a radar attached to his arm, and the Tear moved to him as it was stabilized into a Portal! Everyone gasped when he succeeded, even when he could still walk since one of his legs was injured. But someone wasn't letting him away so easily. Mouse hacked into the code at the War Room. "One last double-cross, sugar?" she said as she recalled his betrayal during the Web Wars.

Sure enough, the Tear transformed into a gateway leading to the treacherous domain. And a Creature greeted him as a black tentacle wrapped around his neck and dragged him in against his will.

Much like Bob, he cried out before the Portal collapsed. And the Surfer emerged from it!

"Good day, mates. Who was _that_ guy? He seems to be miffed."

Everybody was ecstatic to see he made it safely, and so did Bob when he finally materialized!

"So, what did I miss?" he asked boastfully.

But before there was an explanation, a great quake rumbled. Then they saw the catastrophe as ruined buildings started to collapse all around them. The sky was turning darker by the nano, and people were screaming for their lives.

"The System. It's shutting down. This is bad." Bob said.

" _Very_ bad." Matrix added.

Akari ordered her Pokémon to bring the wounded to the Principal Office, and she hopes that some would be strong enough to retrieve last-minute supplies from the Stadium before _it_ gets destroyed!

Megabyte was right what he said. The System itself was succumbing to its own destruction. Now Mainframe and Megaframe will forever _both_ be lost.

 **A/N: Ivysaur's nickname is Groot, which is a homage to the tree monster of the same name in "Guardians of the Galaxy."**

 **The fight between Matrix and Megabyte was always dramatic, and fitting! This is definitely one of the series' best moments. Still, I wish they would have put an end to Megabyte right then and there instead of sending him to the Web. While it was perfect for revenge, since Bob was sent there, it would've been better if he was deleted instead of becoming a Trojan virus by the cliffhanger episode...I wish "** _ **The Guardian's Code**_ **" would take care of this error. Why can't they do it already?! It's been too long, almost 16 years!**

 **Also, what did you guys think of the Tear Beam? Wasn't that a good choice for a special move since there was no sun? Because of its volatile energy, it causes her to thrash after she unleashes it. Kind of similar to the Kaio-ken from Dragon Ball Z. Powerful, yet destructive to the user.**

 **The battle with the Nulls wasn't easy to establish, and I'm not so good with fight scenes, either. I hope it turned out ok.**

 **You may have noticed that the sequence of events have been altered slightly. I just wanted to get to the gist of things without all those lousy interruptions as it shifted from scene to scene.**

 **Well, the Grass Starters did their share, so who's next? We'll soon find out.**


End file.
